The Darkest Hour
by Chris Seymour
Summary: The Marauders have left school and are at peace with Severus. They all get ready for waves of Auror missions and Death Eater attacks. You'll get to the main part in Chapter 3, but you'll probably not understand why Jame ans Sirius aren't plotting to murder Severus while Remus is put in charge of missions when things go wrong with Moody and James...
1. The Platform

Disclaimer: All rights go J.K Rowling, except for Abaddon Jugson. Sadly, I don't make money off this :(

Prologue Part 1: The Platform.

The scarlet steam train, known as the Hogwarts Express, sat dazily on Platform Nine and Three Quaters as the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began to board it.

"...I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen..."

A red haired girl with striking emerald eyes stood pleading with her older Muggle sister about a silly problem that failed to resolve itself. Their parents lingered only metres away. They were frozen, bedazzled in awe at the beauty and cleanliness of the Platform.

"Lily, I will never forgive you. Or that Snape boy," the sister called Tuney retorted, making Lily's eyes watery.

Right on cue, a boy named Severus swept out of the Platform Barrier like a bat, brandishing greasy, black shoulder length hair. Sadly, for some reason, his father hadn't come along to say goodbye. Though, Lily recognised there might still be some tension in the Snape family, when it came to magic.

Not far away, another boy with black, messy, but otherwise clean hair was struggling to avoid what the boy called 'his mother's Dementor-like kiss', which would've greatly offended his mother, given her recent stroke, she was left looking like a Dementor. She even sucked the happiness and joy out of the room by being there. None-the-less, she still got to his cheek without destroying the boy's soul, but leaving the determined boy's glasses askew.

"You're going to have a great time at Hogwarts, James. Really," His father smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. When James' mother turned to look at the Express, James' father crouched next to him, leaning in to whisper as his smile faded.

"Look, son. You forget I can use Legillimency. I've been doing it more than 30 years as an Auror, and what you thought just then was morbid and cruel. Don't you ever say those words about your mother out loud, you hear?"

James simply looked at his feet then nodded. Maybe Hogwarts had Occlumency lessons.

A few feet away posed a family of four, hardly trying not to stand out with their elegant and 'I'm-better-than-you' posture. Well, except for the oldest son.

"Make us proud, Sirius." The mother huffed to him.

She had no love in her voice. No motherly love at all. If anything, she talked to him like a dog. It was like she didn't care that she wouldn't see her son until the Christmas Holidays started. If he wanted to come back.

"Yes, Mother," Sirius glumly nodded.

His tone had been uncaring and nonchalant, quite like his own potsure, as though he had been used to this sort of treatment for years.

Sirius ran his hand through his black, wavy hair and he turned away as his brother said his goodbyes by smiling. Sirius understood that Mother wouldn't be happy if diidie Reggie grew to be like Sirius. She already noticed Regulus copied Sirius in getting shoulder length hair, at least. Sirius laugh as he walked too one of the outer-carriage doors.

So those few left to board the train did, so. Some waving goodbye to their families, others no. They were all excited to get to Hogwarts but Sirius and Severus had noticed that they were the only ones who simply wanted to get from their families, after they started talking. They soon realised a freindship was brewing and they found a compartment with James Potter sat at the window. Lily quickly followed Severus and with a sad smile on her face dropped down next to him to explain why she was upset

A/N

So, this is my first fanfic novel, I really hope you enjoy it so far. I'll only have Part 2 of the Prologue then we can skip on a few years to the big surprise. Cheers for reading ;)


	2. Meet & Greet

Disclaimer: All rights go J.K Rowling, except for Abaddon Jugson. Sadly, I don't make money off this :(

Prologue Part 2: Meet & Greet

Remus Lupin, an 'ordinary' boy arrived calmy at Platform Nine and Three Quarters exactly 10:55 AM. His mother wanted time to remind he will find friends to console his 'problem' to soon enough, and that they could surely help calm him with it. Already, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts like Remus and thought him rather clever and selfless, thinking of other people's safety while he was to roam about every month. Dumbledore even managed to get Remus a place to transform at during full moon. He was a werewolf since the age of seven.

Still, other people were there, but not enough for anyone to hear their conversation. Remus dragged his case over to a carriage with only one boy inside.

"D'you mind? Everywhere else is getting crowded," Remus asked. The wolf inside strengthened around vast numbers of people.

"Oh, uhh. Yeah, not at all," the plump boy answered, giving a nervous laugh at the end. Remus could tell he had the same worry about making friends.

"Thanks," he smiled, "I'm Remus. Remus Lupin."

Remus held out his hand and the boy shook it.

"Peter Pettigrew." the boy replied.

The Peter grinned happily, like Remus.

"...yeah, same. They act like I don't exist!" Sirius Black trotted past the carrigiage followed past Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

Behind the fabuloud trio were another seven students, who looked more burly and like they came along with rough backgrounds. To Remus and Peter's horror, they entered

the same compartment.

"Ahh, ther's room here!" The tallest of boys called and headed in, speaking first to Remus

"I'm Abbadon Jugson, my dear! These are my friends is Avery, Mulciber and Crabbe. Over here are Nott, Macnaire and Goyle." Abaddon then held out his hand to Remus with a sly smirk. His accent was irritatingly posh.

"I'm Remus. This here is Peter. Hey, look, why don;t you just keep this compartment, Peter and I can go next up. If you need us..." he started to move out.

"Look, I was brought up showing that walking away like that from a respevtive family memeber was particularly rude, my dear. Apologies?"

"Excuse me? I take you're one of those Pureblood brat brought up with prejudice and dislike for your inferiors, MY DEAR!" Remus was now about to walk out when Abbadon drew his wand in fury, but Remus was quicker.

"Epelliarmus!" He yelled, and Abaddon's wand flew out his hand and hit Avery in the nose. Avery then fell back onto where Nott was sat, bending Nott's ankle in a funny angle, making him yelp.

Peter shot a Flipendo at Macnaire while Remus Disarmed Mulciber, leaving Crabbe and Goyle. Luckily those two were too thick to draw thier wand or chase after the Remus and Peter who retreated to the next compartment.

"Quick!" Peter gasped, while Remus flung open the door and shut it after Peter got in.

"Crap!" Remus panted. It was his plan to not get in trouble, as he was lucky to have a place at Hogwarts sitting nicely with his Lycanthropy.

"What the hell...?" James, Severus, Lily and Sirius blabbered in unsion.

"Was that you who Disarmed someone in the other...the other...thingie?" James laughed out.

"Yeah, but Abaddon is likely to be holding a grudge now..." Remus replied as he and Peter sat down.

Sirius was shaking his head and moaned. If this kid insulsted a Jugson, assuming that this certain Abaddon was the Jugson Sirius' mother wanted him to befriend, then Remus would be in trouble later. The Jugsons took things slowly and attacked at random, relying on surprise.

"What did you say to him?" Sirius asked nervously.

" I called him a prejudiced Pureblood brat...by the way I'm Remus. This is Peter."

"Yeah, hello, I'm Sirius etc, but you're in trouble. If that was Abaddon, then you should let us watch you're back for a bit." Siruis said.

"I'd be glad to do that," Severus called out, with a dark grin on his face. He likely knew more curses than the next DADA teacher would, according to the reputation of unreliable teachers in that position.

And so every in that compartment grew among their seven years at Hogwarts to be the best of friends. The soon found out about Remus being a werewolf, and had all achieved to become Animagi, including Lily and Severus.

James became a stag called Prongs.

Sirius, a dog called Padfoot. Ironically, he was often treated as a dog and the star called Sirius was known as the Dog Star.

Peter became a rat, cleverly called Wormtail.

Lily became an owl called Winnglette.

Finally, Severus achieved an astonishing three forms, a bear for keeping Remus in check, along with a bat and a snake for spying and keeping his true Partronus and Animagus form unknown to Death Eaters. He ended up with the nickname: Slaybe.

A/N

I had trouble thinking up the Animagus nickname for Severus, so I though three animals might be useful, and he could handle it. Slaybe was all I could think of, sorry . Oh, and I hope you like it so far!


End file.
